Traveling to Traverse Town
by Twi-kun
Summary: A story abou the Organization, sent in pairs to different worlds. Hmm, it focuses on the group of Larxene, Demyx, and Luxord. Please read and review! It IS a multichapter that for once I have ideas for.
1. Assignment

The twelve members of the Organization sat around the large table, waiting for their Superior. The one and only female of the Organization got tired of the silence and began throwing some kunai at the person across from her who would dodge at first. He then got tired of nearly losing an eye and he drew some cards to circle him. Another member started talking to a clone of himself made from water. Another poked at it with a long spear.

A girl sat in the corner, drawing on her notepad the most recent obsession in her mind. A certain couple she knew would be seen through. Both were blonde, and as she glanced up to inspect one of the blondes, she tilted her head in confusion. Now one of the blondes she was drawing was tearing up as his tears formed orbs and splashed against the spear wielder, distracting the female blonde and the card-protected blonde.

Everyone silenced, the door slammed open, barely missing the girl in the corner. In silence, the group turned to the door, all bowing their heads slightly in acknowledgement.

Storming to the front of the room, the Superior Xemnas gave a faint glare at a soaked Xaldin, the spear wielder, who simply growled in return to the smiling and content blonde who was crying a moment ago.

"Well," drawled Xemnas in his deep voice. "Kingdom Hearts isn't looking so great, so I must send you all onto missions to lure the Keyblader out."

A hand rose and without waiting to answer, the speaker began. "Yea, so we get groups or singles?" The speaker was Larxene, and she smirked to Luxord with a spark emitting from a kunai in her hand.

"Pairs in fact. And no, before you ask, I did not leave the choosing up to you. It's simple really, I posted the pairs out in the hall--"

Larxene rose and waltzed out the door that remained open and into the hallway. She screeched. Namine smile at this. She resumed her drawing of the blondes as Larxene stormed in and glared at Xemnas. "You're worse than me!" she exclaimed giving a hateful glare at the water cloning child. The male she had previously been throwing her weapons at beamed at the news. He glanced over at Xemnas and was about to give his thanks when Larxene spoke out. "That's not fair and you know it. We should go on separate missions and your empty chest knows it. Why the hell are you doing this to us?"

This perked the man's interest. "Larxene? What's so bad?"

"He's sending us in pairs! Except for us Luxord, we get Demyx as well. But… sending our pairs to one of the two's homeland? Unspeakable!"

Demyx, the one with his water clone now beside him again cowered. He shut his eyes tightly, hoping beyond all hope… "Larxene… which world?" he whispered.

"Traverse Town."

Demyx rose and ran out of the room. It was his home world they had been assigned to. Larxene watched as a crying blonde with a mullet passed her. She rolled her eyes. "Xemnas, you made the boy cry. You really do have no heart…"

"Dear Larxene, this is the point of the _Organization_ after all. We are searching for our hearts That had once been so cruelly taken from us by some mere Heartless."

Luxord, the card owner, rose. "Well, if that's what you needed to share, I must find myself there to comfort the lad who you have no care for what-so-ever." With that said, he marched out of the room after Demyx.

"So, Larxene… did you see any other pairs?" a red head asked daringly.

"Yea, Xaldin and Xigbar, you and Roxas, and that was all I saw… Lucky you, Axel. Getting to go to lovely little Twilight Town!" she winked, knowing full and well that Roxas hated his hometown as well… atleast that's what his memories told him.

Larxene turned and called Luxord's name and chased after him, going to Demyx's room. She got there… nobody. Not even a Nobody! She turned around and glared down at Namine who had followed her. "You know where they went, you witch. Now tell me."

"I wouldn't interfere, Larxene." The witch Namine gave a faint smile and opened her mouth to speak again. "But… I did have a feeling that Demyx would go to the pool he was given…"

Larxene shoved the girl before her out of the way and stormed to the nearest window to observe the pool. As she didn't know, the blonde Namine had followed her. The two looked out and saw Luxord by the side of the pool and Demyx with his boots off, feet kicking in the water as he cried. Larxene growled at this and shot a death glare at the smiling Namine. "They aren't in love, you witch. Now get lost."

She opened a portal and stepped in. Namine was devastated as she saw Larxene appear behind the two blonde Nobody men and walk beside Luxord, crouching beside him. Tears formed in Namine's eyes as she saw Luxord's attention shift to the devil women.

Demyx looked up as well, and as Larxene's mouth moved, he began to smile in relief. Namine sighed and rushed away, tormented that all the Nobodies but two were in love with the wrong Nobody.


	2. Getting Going

Luxord turned as he heard Demyx give a laugh. He was laughing at what Larxene said, enough to make Luxord's ears perk up and his mind go blank. After all, a sadist made the boy laugh, not him.

"So, I say anyone who gave you a problem, gets a problem. Right Luxxy?" Larxene mentioned.

"Eh, huh? Wait, I… uh…" Luxord hung his head and surrendered to the two blondes around him. "Yes. Anyone who gave you a hard time, Demyx… we'll take care of. Anyone in particular you can remember?"

"Nope! I can't recall a thing. I just… know my name. And Traverse Town of course… but I can't remember people."

Luxord and Larxene were now peaked in curiosity. "You're original name?"

"Yup!" he gave a pure smile as he rose. He extended a hand to Luxord. "Let's go to Traverse Town!"

As he helped Luxord up, he then proceeded to aid Larxene up as well. The three then walked away from the pool and into a portal Luxord created. They reappeared in front of Luxord's room, right next to Demyx's. Larxene and Demyx looked at each other, then at the eldest blonde Nobody as he entered his room. They heard an unzipping of a zipper and Larxene reddened uncontrollably.

"Luxord? What the hell--"

"Changing out of this stupid uniform and into something more fitting for another world," he replied matter-of-factly. He cocked his head to face the two in the doorway and chuckled. "Might want to try your own clothes on rather than these pesky robes," he added as his own robe dropped and Larxene nearly fainted. Demyx merely smiled at this and grabbed Larxene's hand.

"Yea! I haven't worn real jeans in… since I joined the Organization. It will be fun! You have a skirt or something?" he inquired as he dragged her to his own room.

As his voice faded, Luxord heaved a sigh. He longed for that tone of excitement to be directed to him, but all he got was sadness. Luxord assumed that was for the best because it meant Demyx trusted him, but-

"Luxord, I just," began a males voice right as Luxord had undone his pants. He reddened furiously and refused to look at Demyx. The younger blonde had stopped and his cheeks flushed, he caught a glimpse of something red beneath Luxord's pants. He glared as he spoke. "Are you… wearing red underwear for any real reason?"

"Not at all. Just… what did you want again?"

"Oh right. I was wondering… do you by any chance have a belt? I've lost some weight since joining and now none of my pants really fit."

Luxord nodded and moved towards a dresser, he took a black belt out with a quick maneuver and tossed it Demyx's way. "And close the door on your way out, please."

"Thanks again!" The door closed and Luxord heaved a sigh. Great, his wonderfully bright red underwear had been spotted in completely the wrong situation.

Larxene stood in her room, puzzled. "What would get him to look at me rather than that dimwit Demyx?" she asked herself as she stood in front of a closet. She smiled and picked a black sleeveless top that showed some stomach and a short plaid skirt to wear over blue jeans. She then picked out her usual shoe, the Organization's boot that everyone had. She glanced in the mirror and winked as she left the room.

She smiled at Luxord as she saw him and Demyx approaching. She but right in-between the two and took hold of Luxord's arm. As the three walked down the hall, Demyx asked a brilliant question.

"Wait… if Xemnas catches us, won't he fry us? I mean, we haven't even left yet… I was too busy moping…"

Luxord frowned at this. "I doubt we're the only ones left. And you had a reason to mope. I bet Larxene would have had she been assigned… say Atlantica?"

"You evil man!" she gasped. "You know I don't come from there--"

"But you hate it."

Demyx laughed at this, especially the pout Larxene gave and the content smile Luxord had planted across his face as he gazed at the blonde female. "You two are really cute together!" he commented with a chuckle.

Larxene blushed and Luxord immediately gaped in retort, unable to say anything audible. But the three kept walking and he felt a soft hand, Larxene's, slip into his as she continued clinging to his arm. Then Luxord's early suspicions were proven correct. They saw Zexion reading a book and Lexaeus serving as a pillow.

Demyx waved to them, but the latter simply turned and the former was too absorbed to notice. "Where are you two headed?" he asked rather cheerfully.

Without looking up from his readings, Zexion replied, "Hollow Bastion. Good luck in Traverse Town, Dem."

Demyx smiled at his friend's encouragement and then looked up at Luxord and Larxene. "We should really get this over with… then you two can come back and have some fun--"

"Ugh, Demyx, we aren't a couple."

Larxene halted at the words and released her grip on the gambler. She knew then that despite her lack of heart, her chest hurt severely at that sentence. She knew that if it was anyone else, or atleast a man for that matter, Luxord would have been flattered to an extent, but it wasn't a guy, it was her.

She quickened her step to get in front of the two men and winked at Demyx. "You got anyone you like?" she questioned, knowing this might help her snag Luxord.

The blonde simply blushed and glanced at her, Luxord, then his gaze dropped to the floor. "Hn… yea…" he spoke with a slight smile. "I do… but…"

"Enough of this, let's just go to Traverse Town to get that Keyblade brat mad enough to release more hearts." Luxord said this firmly and opened a portal, he shoved Larxene in and then gently took Demyx's hand and pulled him along with him.

In the other room, Zexion placed his book on his chest. "Lex, do you think that Demyx will ever realize what he has before him? Or do you think he'll continue changing crushes like a school girl?"

Lexaeus grunted in reply. "Beats me. I'm just glad we weren't popular with Larxene's evil plots… or we might never have realized what we could have together in the Organization."

"And don't forget. Thank Namine as well," Zexion finished with a content smile and sat up. He stretched his arms then extended a slender, cloaked and gloved arm to Lexaeus. "Off to Hollow Bastion."


End file.
